The heart is the center of a person's circulatory system. It includes an electro-mechanical system performing two major pumping functions. The left portions of the heart draw oxygenated blood from the lungs and pump it to the organs of the body to provide the organs with their metabolic needs for oxygen. The right portions of the heart draw deoxygenated blood from the organs and pump it into the lungs where the blood gets oxygenated. The pumping functions are accomplished by contractions of the myocardium (heart muscles). In a normal heart, the sinoatrial node, the heart's natural pacemaker, generates electrical impulses, known as action potentials, that propagate through an electrical conduction system to various regions of the heart to excite myocardial tissues in these regions. Coordinated delays in the propagations of the action potentials in a normal electrical conduction system cause the various regions of the heart to contract in synchrony such that the pumping functions are performed efficiently.
A blocked or otherwise damaged electrical conduction system causes irregular contractions of the myocardium, a condition generally known as arrhythmia. Arrhythmia reduces the heart's pumping efficiency and hence, diminishes the blood flow to the body. A deteriorated myocardium has decreased contractility, also resulting in diminished blood flow. A heart failure patient usually suffers from both a damaged electrical conduction system and a deteriorated myocardium. The diminished blood flow results in insufficient blood supply to various body organs, preventing these organs to function properly and causing various symptoms.
Without timely and effective treatment, a cardiac disorder may develop to an extent that significantly lowers the patient's quality of life and threats the patient's life. For example, heart failure may progress rapidly, with continuously deteriorating cardiac conditions and hemodynamic performance that could lead to inability to carry out daily activities and death. For these and other reasons, there is a need for controlling the progression of cardiac disorders, such as heart failure.